


Rocky Relationships

by SpicyGoddess



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Avatar the Last Airbender AU, based off muffarino and nickvinsky 's au, william is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess
Summary: Desmond has always had a difficult time learning to earthbend.





	Rocky Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Muffarino and NickVinnsky 's Avatar AU, specifically this post: http://ask-avatar-creed.tumblr.com/post/51963630429/not-until-recently-anyway-for-the-past-nine-years

Desmond sighed in frustration. He had enough of this earthbending bullshit, and Altair apparently felt the same, but toward his student rather than the bending. They decided to call it a day when Desmond stormed off after receiving another reprimand from his teacher. While grumbling to himself in annoyance Desmond unknowingly passed Malik on his way out of the clearing.

Altair glared at Desmond’s retreating form, only to be brought out of his annoyance at his student by Malik’s remark. “Nice going. Maybe he’d pick up on it quicker if you weren't such an ass.”

Altair turned his glare to his friend “Maybe he’d learn quicker if he actually tried.”

Malik just gave him a look “He’s learned from the others just fine.”

“They actually wanted to teach him, I'm only doing this because you forced me to.”

“That’s the kind of attitude that's frustrating him.”

Altair made an annoyed sound before storming off in the opposite direction than Desmond went.

Malik sighed before following the path Desmond took. He found the Avatar a while later next to the stream, gently bending a small tendril of water out of the stream and into the air. It startled and splashed down when Malik took a seat on a boulder next to Desmond. It rose up again after a few minutes of compatible silence had passed.

A few more passed before Malik asked “So, what's the story?”

The tendril twitched before Desmond replied, completely innocently “What story?”

Malik snorted “Come on, I know Altair is an ass, but he can’t be the sole reason you're having difficulty with earthbending. He used to teach actual children for spirits sake. So what's the real reason?” The question demanded an answer.

A few moments passed by while Desmond silently debating whether or not he wanted to reveal this information to Malik. Well out of all the people in the group, he trusted Malik the most to keep it secret, and possibly offer some advice. Despite being younger than him the kid was one of the wisest people Desmond had met and most certainly would help him to recover from that particular chapter of his life.

The tendril slowly lowered back into the stream. “You know how I ran away from home as a teenager? It was because my dad is an asshole earthbender.”

-

Learning had started when he was a toddler. Nothing more than a few small pebbles which Desmond had only tossed around the house aimlessly for months, as any child would do. Until his dad had patiently taught the little boy how to control them without having to grab them and toss them half way through the room, at the furniture, or William Miles himself.

As he grew older his father’s gentle patience had ebbed away into an annoyed, harsh, and strict training. Desmond hadn't understood at age twelve why his father stressed bending as much as he did. Hell, he still doesn't know why his dad wanted him to perfect earthbending as badly as he did, but he does understand the importance of bending, though for likely much different reasons than his dad had.

As a twelve year old he knew failure would result in endless training or punishment.

As had been the procedure since he was ten.

At age fourteen his resentment began to grow with his physically and mental exhaustion.

At age sixteen he had enough, and finally broke. Though not in the violent way Desmond had expected himself to.

“Do it again Desmond this time with the stance correct!” His father barked, all of the gentle instruction from when Desmond was a toddler vanished. Not even a hint of concern for his son’s well-being remained.

Desmond tried again, and again, and again, only to be met with more criticism.

“Spread your feet further apart!”

“You're not concentrating!”

A frustrated noise escaped his father at his latest attempt. He was supposed to be splitting large boulders, his most recent attempt hardly making a crack.

“You aren't getting any sleep until you perfect it.”

Desmond stood from his stance, looking blankly at his father. He was exhausted from constant late nights, and the daily pushing to bend earth perfectly. He didn't think he could do another sleepless night.

“I can't do it father. I’m tired, please…”

He didn't know what he was asking for, a below decent amount of rest that would be longer than any he’s had in what felt like years-for all he knew, could have been years- or for his father to lay off for awhile, or even return to the kind and patient teacher he once had? He should've known no matter what he was requesting his father it would only hear it as asking for punishment.

Desmond really should have expected the glare then the rocks, larger than any his father had hurled at him before, to be William’s response. In that moment Desmond stepped back, curled in on himself slightly, then felt a rush of unfamiliar power course through him.

William didn't anticipate the rocks being stopped as they met his son. He didn't expect to see a blue glow take place of his son’s eyes which faded as the danger passed Desmond looked at his father dazed but with more emotion than William had seen in years. What scared him most was he couldn't tell if the fear in his son's exhausted eyes was from the unexpected power, or if it was fear of him. But the anger, William knew was reserved for him alone.

He should've known better. William Miles could only watch as his only son, turned and ran. He realized then he couldn't blame him.

-

“That’s quite the story.” A voice who definitely didn't belong to Malik’s spoke. Desmond turned quickly toward Altair while Malik only leveled him with a glare.

“That wasn't for you to hear.” Malik said, angry at Altair for intruding on a private matter, and annoyed at himself for not noticing his presence sooner.

Altair rolled his eyes at Malik, but didn't acknowledge him beyond that. He gently resting his hand on Desmond’s shoulder. “A story we shall work to recover from.”

Desmond was still for a moment, caught off guard. A moment passed where Altair was afraid Desmond would close off and never want to learn from him again. Sure listening was a massive dick move but really all Altair wanted to do wa-

“Wow, who are you and what did you do to the real Altair.”

Malik snorted and Altair rolled his eyes.

From that day forward earthbending lessons were enjoyed more by both the student and teacher.

And well, the Avatar had eventually successfully mastered all four elements.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably years after the original au lol, but i've wanted to write this since I saw the post last moth.


End file.
